天使
by nanetys
Summary: Ele era, talvez, um anjo - ou mesmo uma divindade. E era tudo o que Ivan queria. .:Rússia&China:. .:30 Cookies:.
1. I

_**Disclaimer:**__ vocês já sabem esse blábláblá todo._

**Aviso:** A História da China é complicada demais para meu intelecto inferior, então não reparem nos erros crassos com relação a ela.

**30 Cookies. Set – Inverno. Tema – 29. Primeiro.**

**

* * *

**

**天使**

**-**

**.I.**

_Break this bittersweet spell on me  
lost in the arms of destiny_

_(The Rasmus – _Bittersweet_)_

-

Ivan ainda era uma criança quando aquele homem apareceu em sua casa e derrotou seus homens, tomando suas terras; tão pequeno que mal tinha noção de que ano era. Ele veio duas vezes, mas na primeira foi embora. Apenas na segunda vez é que decidiu que ficaria com o território Russo – e Ivan não conseguia vencê-lo, claro que não; era só uma criança, e ainda assim já tinha visto muito mais dor e sofrimento do que muitos homens adultos ou qualquer um de seus _eltebers_.

Mas então, aquele homem que se chamava "Mongólia" o pegou e disse que ele agora era parte de seus territórios, levando Ivan para sua casa. O garoto não queria ir morar com aquele estranho, não queria que suas terras pertencessem a ele, não queria que seu povo tivesse que obedecê-lo; mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para impedi-lo. Não era realmente justo – seus eltebers não lhe davam o tratamento que ele precisava e pouco se importavam com ele, levando-o a guerras que ele não queria de jeito algum ver, e agora ele teria que morar com esse estranho, se adaptar a uma cultura que não era sua, e sabia que seu povo iria querer que ele desse um jeito de escapar.

Quando é que todos iriam perceber que ele não passava de uma criança?

-

Assim que chegou lá, Ivan logo percebeu que não era o único a ter sido tomado por Mongólia. Alguns não pareciam ligar – talvez gostassem ou já houvessem se acostumado àquilo, apenas. Ivan só conseguia pensar que não queria acabar acomodado como aqueles países – que, aliás, eram completamente diferente deles. Porém, ao invés de soltar a mão de Ivan e deixar que ele ficasse lá, Mongólia continuou guiando-o para os fundos da casa. Os dois acabaram saindo em um jardim, e foi lá que Ivan o viu pela primeira vez.

Ele _só podia_ ser um ano – ou talvez algum tipo de divindade. Era a pessoa mais bela que Ivan já havia visto em sua vida. O garoto estava simplesmente estonteado com tanta perfeição. Ele tinha cabelos negros, presos em um rabo de cavalo, e a pele clara, com olhos castanhos, e era ainda um adolescente – aparentava, talvez, uns quinze anos. Estava sentado na terra, plantando algo no jardim, com uma expressão serena e tranqüila.

"Yao." Mongólia chamou. O rapaz olhou para Mongólia, mas seu olhar rapidamente voltou-se para Ivan, com um ar curioso. Ivan sentiu o rosto corar e apertou a mão de Mongólia, ainda que não confiasse muito no Império. "Quero que conheça Rússia." Yao franziu as sobrancelhas, parecendo bravo com alguma coisa. Talvez não tivesse gostado de Ivan – afinal, ele era um garoto muito inferior a ele.

"Você foi conquistar uma _criança_, Mongólia?" Ele disse, colocando as mãos na cintura, claramente irritado. Sua voz era extremamente musical – Ivan poderia passar o dia inteiro apenas escutando-a.

"Ora, vamos, Yao. Eu não o machuquei." Mongólia disse, soltando a mão de Ivan, que não conseguia tirar os olhos de Yao. "Além disso, eu sei que você gosta de crianças."

"Eu não consigo acreditar, aru! Uma hora você vai ver, Mongólia – uma hora vai aparecer um Império maior do que o seu, e então você verá que não vai durar muito, aru." Yao disse, colocando-se de pé e limpando a terra de suas vestes. Então, seu olhar recaiu em Ivan e ele disse, com a voz bem mais doce: "Rússia, venha para cá, sim?"

Ivan sentiu o coração disparar ao ver que Yao se dirigia a ele. Olhou primeiro para Mongólia, e então de volta a Yao, que sorria e tinha uma das mãos estendida para ele, esperando pacientemente. Ivan hesitou, a princípio, mas finalmente tomou coragem e foi até ele, caminhando vagarosamente, até que chegou perto dele e pegou a mão que estava estendida em sua direção.

"Bom garoto, aru." Yao sussurrou, puxando-o para mais perto de si. "Já pode ir agora, Mongólia. Eu cuido dele, aru." Mongólia sorriu e voltou para o interior da casa, mas Ivan mal reparou – só o que conseguia era pensar em como a mão de Yao era quentinha e como ele tinha um cheiro bom, como terra molhada. "Muito bem! Qual é seu nome, aru? Seu nome de verdade, claro."

Ivan olhou-o, meio confuso e sem saber o que fazer. Mordeu o lábio e respondeu, hesitante:

"Ivan. Ivan Braginski."

"Ivan, aru? É um nome diferente. Bom, o meu é Wang Yao, mas você pode me chamar de Yao – é como todos chamam, aru."

"Y-yao?" Ivan engoliu em seco, enquanto sentia que Yao o olhava, esperando o que ele tinha a dizer. "Você... veio de onde?"

"Eu, aru? Eu represento a China. É um Império que fica mais ao sul, aru." Yao respondeu, sorrindo. Ele estava sempre sorrindo, Ivan pensou – e tinha um sorriso lindo. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até que Yao perguntou: "Você está com medo, Ivan?" Ivan o olhou, ainda meio abobado, sem saber o que responder. Estivera com medo antes; agora, não estava mais. "Você não precisa, está bem? Eu vou cuidar de você, aru." Em resposta, Ivan apenas apertou com mais força a mão de Yao, que riu e então disse: "Quer aprender a plantar flores, Ivan? Eu posso te ensinar, aru." O garoto balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, e então os dois sentaram-se no chão, enquanto Yao começava a mexer na terra, enquanto Ivan o imitava, e sempre conversando com o garoto.

E, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Ivan sentiu-se _feliz_.

-

Mongólia não era tão opressor quanto Ivan pensava – não impôs sua cultura sobre ele, nem o maltratava de modo algum. O garoto acabou gostando de ter sido dominado pelo asiático, afinal, não era tão ruim quanto ele pensava que seria. E, além disso, foi graças àquilo que ele conheceu Yao.

Yao era, definitivamente, a melhor coisa que já havia acontecido a Ivan. Diferentemente de seus _eltebers_, Yao não esperava que Ivan fizesse nada grandioso, nem que tomasse decisões importantes por si mesmo, nem que acertasse o tempo todo. Ele só esperava que Ivan dormisse cedo todos os dias, se alimentasse direito, cuidasse de sua higiene e não saísse para brincar na chuva. Ele não levava Ivan para guerras sangrentas e sem sentido – ele apenas levava Ivan para o jardim todos os dias, onde eles plantavam flores e às vezes até mesmo brincavam de alguma coisa juntos. Ele não contava para Ivan histórias sobre grandes Impérios e seus grandes feitos históricos; ele contava para Ivan histórias sobre príncipes, dragões e a origem das coisas. E ele nunca deixava Ivan sozinho – ficava ao lado do garoto desde o amanhecer, e até que ele fechasse os olhos e dormisse. E se Ivan tinha pesadelos, Yao o colocava no colo e afagava seu cabelo, dizendo que ele não precisava ter medo de nada, porque não era real, e então ele começava a cantar alguma música de ninar em sua língua – que Ivan não entendia, mas achava tão linda quanto tudo o mais em Yao.

Ivan não queria que aquilo acabasse nunca; queria que Yao ficasse ao seu lado para sempre.

-

Yao não era o primeiro que conseguiria sair da casa de Mongólia para voltar a controlar seu próprio país; porém, era o único que Ivan sentiria falta. O chinês não parecia muito feliz de estar deixando o garoto – mas, como ele disse mais de uma vez, Ivan seria a única coisa da qual ele sentiria falta. E, além disso, seu povo precisava dele.

"Mas se o Yao me deixar, quem vai cuidar de mim?" Ivan disse, com as lágrimas rolando por seu rosto. Estava escuro lá fora, e chovia; Yao estava deitado com ele em sua cama, esperando que ele dormisse. Aquela era a última noite que estaria ali – partiria no dia seguinte.

"Mongólia vai cuidar bem de você, ele é uma boa pessoa, aru."

"Se ele é uma boa pessoa, então por que você não fica? Por mim, Yao."

"Ivan." Yao acariciou seu cabelo, e fez com que a cabeça do garoto repousasse em seu peito. "Se eu pudesse, eu te levaria comigo, Ivan. Mas eu não posso, aru. Nós só iríamos nos envolver em uma guerra pior ainda, e eu sei que você não gostaria disso, aru. Por favor, seja compreensivo comigo." Ao ouvir isso, Ivan apenas aumentou o choro. Mas Yao estava realmente sendo sincero – não queria deixar aquele garoto para trás. "Ivan, ouça bem o que eu vou falar, agora. Você sabe o que é destino, não sabe, aru?"

"S-sei." Ivan respondeu, em meio a soluços, enquanto se perguntava o que Yao poderia estar pretendendo com aquela conversa. "Você me disse que o destino é o que define o rumo de nossas vidas com relação às coisas que não podemos controlar, e que as coisas que não podem ser decididas por nós são decididas por ele."

"Exatamente. E ouça bem: quando suas pessoas criam um laço tão forte entre elas, nem mesmo o destino pode separá-las; ele pode tentar, tentar e tentar, mas ele não vai conseguir romper aquele laço, aru. E sempre que ele tentar separá-las, a única coisa que elas precisam fazer é segurar nesse laço e se juntarem novamente, aru."

"Isso quer dizer que você vai voltar para mim, Yao?"

"Sim. Portanto, pare de chorar; você tem que aprender a ser mais paciente, aru. E agora durma, está bem? Ou então você pode ficar doente e aí eu ficarei preocupado, aru. Você quer que eu fique preocupado?" Ivan balançou negativamente a cabeça, e ouviu Yao rir. "Muito bem. Então durma. E sonhe com os anjos, aru."

E Ivan sonhou, mas com um anjo só – Yao. Que já não estava mais lá na manhã seguinte.

* * *

_Notas Históricas nem tão confiáveis assim: Elteber era a maneira como os líderes russos eram chamados entre os séculos X e XI; e a Rússia, a China e grande parte da Ásia e da Europa Oriental foram dominadas por um grupo de tribos que equivalem à Mongólia e que, de fato, eram chamados de "Império da Mongólia"._

* * *

**N/A** Meu Deus, não é que eu gostei do resultado dessa? (Sim, isso provavelmente significa que em um futuro não tão distante eu a lerei novamente e irei querer suicidar-me por tê-la escrito, mas relevem.) E o título da fanfic significa "Anjo", de acordo com o Google Tradutor - ou seja: _não confiem_.

Enfim, vai ser uma fanfic de capítulos – é, eu sei, estou pedindo para morrer de estafa – contando a história da Rússia e da China (duh). Vai ter por volta de uns cinco capítulos, creio eu; mas não esperem atualizações _tão_ freqüentes assim – um capítulo por semana, talvez? É, possivelmente isso. E os capítulos terão todos mais ou menos esse tamanho porque eu não tenho capacidade mental de fazer algo maior.

(Aleatoridades gratuitas: em uma fanfic em inglês, eu li que o Yao era um dos únicos personagens de APH que gostava de crianças de um jeito _não-pedófilo_, já que as relações dos outros países com suas colônias são no mínimo suspeitas e ele era o único que via seus irmãozinhos como irmãozinhos. Amo (L) E o tema para os 30 Cookies foi "Primeiro" porque o Yao foi o primeiro a se importar com o Ivan, entenderam? É que eu achei que isso não ficou muito claro /fail.).

_**Reviews se você quer se tornar um com o Ivan. Ou com qualquer outro país de sua escolha – menos o Yao, claro. (oiq)**_


	2. II

_**Disclaimer:**__ Preciso lembrar que nada me pertence por aqui?_

**Aviso:** E hoje a grande complicação é a História da Moscóvia /comolidar.

**30 Cookies. Set – Inverno. Tema – 29. Primeiro.**

**

* * *

**

**天使**

**.II.**

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

_(Lady Antebellum – _Need You Now_)_

Ivan já não era mais uma criança, apesar de não ser um adulto propriamente dito – passaria por uns quinze anos, talvez. Não poderia dizer que foram tempos terríveis, porque nunca foi maltratado nem nada do gênero. Mas também não podia dizer que foram agradáveis – depois que Yao partira, tornou-se extremamente solitário.

Claro, Ivan não passou aqueles séculos sem fazer nada. Mongólia não tinha uma biblioteca muito grande e não costumava registrar seu feitos – Yao, porém, era exatamente ao contrário e registrava praticamente tudo o que havia acontecido não só com ele mas também com aqueles países que lhe eram próximos. E – talvez prevendo como Ivan ficaria sem ele – Yao deixara grande parte de suas anotações para trás. Ivan não conseguia entender nada daqueles ideogramas, mas Mongólia o ajudou a traduzir grande parte dos textos.

Ivan sabia agora tantas coisas sobre Yao que era como se tivesse vivido com ele sua vida inteira. E a História do Império da China era tão magnífica e grandiosa quanto Ivan achou que seria – ou, talvez, até mais. Sabia que, apesar da aparência jovem, Yao já tinha mais de 3000 anos, e que ele tinha muitos irmãos dos quais cuidava e que era por isso que soube lidar tão bem com Ivan. Claro, aquilo deixou-o um pouco enciumado – porque se Yao voltara para casa, significava que havia voltado para esses seus irmãos, também. Logo, eram eles quem estavam sendo acalentados todos os dias; eram eles quem ouviam histórias bonitas para dormir todas as noites; eram eles quem sentavam-se no colo de Yao para sentir aquele cheiro maravilhoso de terra molhada que ele tinha.

Mas Yao lhe falara sobre os laços entre eles, e prometera que se veriam novamente; e Ivan tinha certeza de que essa promessa seria cumprida – nem que para isso ele tivesse que puxar todo o "laço" sozinho.

Foi mais ou menos uns dois séculos após Yao ir embora que Ivan conseguiu sair de lá, também; Mongólia começou a se enfraquecer e perder força, e então o chefe de Rússia decidiu se aproveitar daquilo para livrar o país do controle mongol.

Claro, não foi exatamente confortável deixar Mongólia – ele parecia honestamente triste por estar sendo deixado por todos. Mas, também, Ivan não era assim _tão_ apegado ao país – até que nutria por ele certa simpatia, já que ele o criara e sempre o tratara bem. Porém, os anos na casa de Mongólia foram tão solitários quando os anos em sua própria casa; para Ivan, não fazia diferença ficar ou partir. Por outro lado, os momentos mais felizes de Ivan haviam sido passados naquela casa – na época em que Yao ainda estava lá. Se não fosse por Mongólia, Ivan jamais o teria conhecido.

Ivan agora devia chamar seu chefe de "czar". Ele tinha o mesmo nome que Ivan, por isso era mais fácil chamá-lo de _czar_. Ele era um homem ambicioso, e queria que Rússia se tornasse o maior e mais forte país de toda aquela terra. Ele era inteligente e definitivamente sabia o que estava fazendo; aparentemente, seu povo gostava dele e ele conseguia suceder na sua sonhada expansão territorial. Ivan, porém não gostava tanto assim dele.

O czar não levava em conta o que Ivan queria, nem como ele se sentia com relação a tudo aquilo; ele o obrigava a participar de batalhas e mais batalhas; o obrigava a derrotar e matar povos e anexar seus territórios; o obrigava a reviver todo aquele pesadelo do qual Ivan se vira livre na casa de Mongólia.

Aquilo fazia com que Ivan sentisse ainda mais saudades de Yao. Queria voltar a ter a presença reconfortante dele, que sempre o consolava e o protegia daqueles males que estavam apenas na cabeça de Ivan. Queria poder reencontrá-lo e voltar a sentir aquela paz que – _injustamente_ – durara tão pouco tempo. Além disso, Ivan não se sentia mais ele mesmo – não se referiam a ele mais como Rússia e sim como Moscóvia. E ele estava sendo obrigado a anexar muitos outros países a seu território – o que acabou causando um grande mal a sua irmã Ucrânia, algo que ele não queria sob aspecto algum. Ivan tinha certeza de que Yao iria ficar decepcionado se descobrisse que ele causara mal a alguém de sua própria família porque Yao lhe dissera que nada era tão importante quanto a família.

O mais difícil, porém, veio no que Ivan calculava ser o século XVII – quando há muito ele já não via Yao e duvidava que o mais velho sequer lembrasse que ele existia.

"Nós vamos conquistar... Quem?" Ivan perguntou, sentindo um nó em seu peito, quando seu czar lhe dissera para quais direções a Rússia deveria se expandir naquele momento.

"A Ásia, claro." O czar respondera, olhos presos nos papéis e mapas a sua frente, completamente alheio ao nervosismo que tomara conta do país. "É uma localização excelente e estratégica. Vai ser bom para nossa economia e também para manter relações com outros países, já que a grande maioria comercializa com os asiáticos."

"Mas... A Ásia... Que países da Ásia, exatamente? Afinal, eles são muitos. Não seria muito proveitoso invadir todos. Eles poderiam fazer uma aliança." Ivan disse, enquanto tentava controlar os disparos de seu peito. Seu czar o encarou, uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Depois de ter partilhado a Ucrânia, você ainda se importa em esmagar mais alguns países insignificantes?" Ivan desviou o olhar. Não gostava de se lembrar daquilo. Havia prometido à sua irmã que a protegeria, mas foi só entrar em guerra com Polônia para que quebrasse sua promessa – no fim, Ucrânia foi a única a sair prejudicada. "Vamos, já fizemos coisas piores. Não teremos que matar ninguém desnecessariamente. Se eles tiverem sorte e se comportarem, seremos tão bons para eles quanto Mongólia foi para você."

Ivan suspirou pesadamente. Estava se segurando _muito_ para não matar seu czar naquele exato momento, da maneira mais sangrenta que pudesse imaginar. Ele sabia _exatamente_ qual seria a reação de Yao se tentassem dominá-lo – ele não gostava; sempre se orgulhara do grande império que era. E também não iria permitir que ninguém fizesse mal a nenhum de seus irmãos (lembrar disse fez com que Ivan _quase_ quisesse atacá-los, mas sabia que devia se controlar).

"Agora," o czar disse, apontando algum lugar no mapa, "nosso objetivo é chegar ao rio Amur, e, conseqüentemente, às fronteiras do Império Chinês. Acredito que nosso..."

"_O Império Chinês?_" Ivan exclamou, franzindo as sobrancelhas. "Você quer começar pelo Império Chinês?"

"Sim, claro. Além de estarem mais próximos, eles são os mais influentes e maiores da região. Se tivermos o Império Chinês a nossos pés, teremos praticamente a Ásia inteira para nós." Daquela vez, o czar deve ter percebido a expressão angustiada de Ivan, pois acrescentou, num tom quase maligno: "Ora vamos, já disse que não faremos mal a ninguém. E eu sei que você _adoraria _ter _Wang Yao_ para você." Ivan mordeu o lábio – a simples menção do nome de Yao já o atormentava. O czar tinha razão, de certa forma – mas não era daquele jeito que ele queria ter Yao. Mesmo assim, sentou-se, disposto a ouvir o que seu czar teria a dizer.

A marcha em direção a China não foi tão longa quanto Ivan gostaria que fosse. Ao mesmo tempo em que estava ansioso por rever Yao e tê-lo novamente ao seu lado, tinha medo de entrar em guerra com ele e então acabarem tornando-se inimigos. Não sabia bem definir o que sentia, ou o que queria. Não sabia se Yao ainda se lembrava dele; não sabia se Yao estaria com seus irmãos quando chegassem; não sabia se Yao lhe daria atenção; não sabia se Yao o perdoaria por estar indo conquistar suas terras. Ivan não sabia e isso lhe dava medo.

Tecnicamente, eles só iram anexar o vale do Amur a seus territórios. Não era muita coisa, era? Ivan queria acreditar que não – queria acreditar que o vale do Amur não fosse importante para Yao. Mas, mais do que isso, queria acreditar que seu czar _realmente_ queria _apenas_ o vale do Amur e mais nada.

Em pouco tempo, Ivan começou a ouvir o som do rio Amur. Não se diferenciava em nada do som de qualquer outro rio, mas ele sabia que era o Amur porque sabia que estavam perto. Ele podia sentir que estava perto. E estava completamente dividido entre o nervosismo e a felicidade que lhe dominavam. Queria sair correndo e ir até onde ele sabia que Yao estaria – ele podia sentir; aquela sensação, aquele cheiro de terra molhada parecia ter enchido o ar à sua volta. Mas ao mesmo tempo não sabia o que diria para Yao – afinal de contas, não podia simplesmente agarrá-lo e apertá-lo em seus braços, dizer que sentira falta e que o amava e em seguida falar que estava lá para anexá-lo a seus territórios. Era confuso, e Ivan não gostava de sentir-se confuso. Suas mãos tremiam, e ele sentia vontade de agarrar o pescoço de alguém e esmagá-lo para que descontasse sua frustração em alguma coisa.

Porém, antes que ele pudesse sequer decidir quem estrangularia para se acalmar, eles chegaram ao rio Amur. Havia alguns soldados chineses do outro lado do rio, esperando-os. Mas o que fez com que Ivan se esquecesse do resto do mundo não foi isso. À frente dos soldados, usando vestes dignas de um Imperador e uma expressão séria no rosto, estava Yao.

_

* * *

_

_Notas Históricas duvidáveis: A Moscóvia foi um intermédio entre o controle mongol e o Império da Rússia – tecnicamente falando, os grandes responsáveis por sua ascensão foram Ivan III e Ivan, o Terrível, apesar dos Romanov também terem tido um papel importante. Ah, sei lá, a Moscóvia é complicada. /fail._

* * *

**N/A** [...] Bom, foi mais rápido do que eu pensei. E mais curto, também. E tá, esse capítulo foi enrolação pura. Mas eu precisava falar sobre a época de Moscóvia e sobre os anos que o Ivan passou sem ver o Yao. Por outro lado, o capítulo do reencontro deles deveria ser exclusivo para isso, então eu tive que separar e deu no que deu. E tá, talvez saia _um pouco _mais longa do que eu havia previsto a princípio. Enfim.

Obrigada a todos vocês que deixaram reviews – não sabem como me fizeram feliz! Espero que continuem lendo, porque eu sei que em fandoms mais parados assim é difícil o pessoal acompanhar até o fim. Então, aqueles que puderem ficar comigo até lá terão um lugar eterno no meu coração (L).

(E a configuração do fanfiction é - com perdão pela palavra - um cú.)

_**A proposta de se tornar um com qualquer país que quiser continua de pé (H).**_


End file.
